snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua
Name: '''Joshua/Barrows/ The Shadow '''Age: 18 Gender: '''male '''Type: '''half elf '''Appearance: '''His ears have the typical pointed end of an elf and they stand out with his short hair. He has green eyes and royal blue hair. He wears a simple white tunic that covers his thin frame. His pants are brown and he wears a simple belt around it to keep his clothes in check. On the belt he carries a sword, a simple looking rapier. '''Personality: *Joshua is most likely the nicest person you will ever meet. He has an urge to help everyone, and he also falls for someone of the opposite gender every five minutes. *Barrows is the opposite, he hates everyone and shows it. Whenever someone gets too close he will break a bone or two, depending on how often the person tries to get close to him. *The Shadow is nothing more than that, a shadow. He is quiet and remains so while in control of the body. He is the smartest of the personalities and the craftiest, always plotting the next fifty moves. If he takes over, you should worry. Likes: ''' *Joshua likes to help people and he likes everything in general, unless someone does something mean. *Barrows doesn’t like anything, that’s just his nature. *No one knows what The Shadow likes. '''Dislikes: *Joshua hates mean people and things. *Barrow hates everything and everyone. *Again, no one knows what The Shadow hates. Personal Ailments: '''Multiple Personality Syndrome '''Special Abilities: '''All of his personalities show proficiency with a rapier. However, each one has a unique ability that it does not share with the others. Joshua has a small amount of healing ability, but even then it can only speed up the healing process. Barrows shows great skill with magic, mainly in the area of fire magic, where he is the strongest. His weakest element is wind. Water is somewhere inbetween. The Shadow has yet to show his hand. '''History/Fairytale: '''This fairy tale begins in a small village with a young boy born of an elfin mother and a human father. Their love was great enough to bring him forth, but not great enough to prevent the trauma that he would experience by seeing his own parents die. This shock caused the first appearance of The Shadow, and this personality helped him to escape the situation unharmed despite the fact that he was still a small boy. When he was ten, he picked up his first sword. He used it to help people and became a gentleman. However, as time passed, his other personality showed up. Barrows started his control of the body by slicing the nearest neck with the rapier. The throat happened to belong to the mayor of the village and he was run out of the village, but not before he cast a spell and set some people aflame. When Joshua regained control he just fell down where he was a cried himself to sleep. He has keep a low profile and has been able to avoid capture for two years since the incedent. He joined Dumpty's ranks but only on a condition that The Shadow made sure happened, his service is to be unknown, he will be notified about jobs when it needs his talents and he is not to be taken from where ever he is by force, he will choose where he goes. As long as those terms are met, he would serve Humpty. Having more than one personality comes in handy. '''RP Details: *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'Creator/Player:' Nebacanezzar Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters